1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to data integration. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to data integration on retargetable engines in a networked environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloud computing environments often include a master computing device and multiple worker computing devices. Work is distributed from the master computing device into the cloud and to the worker computing devices within the cloud. The worker computing devices perform the work and return the results to the master computing device. The master computing device then assembles the results received from the worker computing devices.